


I want you to...

by narikopathfinder



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Engagment, Jewellery, Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Romance, airport, silver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narikopathfinder/pseuds/narikopathfinder
Summary: Airport corner shops can lead to more than window shopping...





	

The airport was bustling with travellers. Viktor Nikiforov, confidently walked beside his student. His blue eyes glanced quickly over Yuuri’s features, and could see that he was tired after the long flight. Viktor halted his, and Yuuri gave him a questioning look with his brown eyes. Viktor tilted his head closer and whispered against Yuuri’s earshell; “Shall we do some window shopping before we take the train back to Hasetsu?”

 

The twenty three year old’s cheeks flared into bright crimson, as Viktor’s breath preyed upon the sensitive nerves surrounding his ear. Brown eyes glanced toward the shop Viktor had set his sights on, and Yuuri felt awfully conflicted as his mind tried to process. The reason why a jewellery shop would be Viktor’s first choice. Yuuri internally shook his head, no he couldn’t think like that.

 

_ *Maybe it is for someone in Russia.. *  _ Those thoughts vanished, as Viktor’s slender hand gently tugged Yuuri’s own into the jewellery shop at the airport. Those blue eyes excitedly pointed at different necklaces, and assorted bracelets. 

 

“Oh what about this Yuuuriii!?” Yuuri looked at the middle sized silver locket, entwined with small branches and what reminded the japanese skater of snowflakes. A soft smile along his lips as he said; “Ah yes...that one looks interesting..” 

 

“Yuuriii..what about over there?” Viktor had steered Yuuri over to a display stand with several rings assorted into blue boxes. Yuuri glanced over the different rings. Until his eyes caught the glance of a simple double silver ring, an accented row of three sparkling stones. Shimmering softly against the display lights, Yuuri leaned closer to look at the rings as he muttered; “I kind of like, the design for this one...” 

 

Viktor’s eyes brightened instantly.  Yuuri was caught off guard, as Viktor called over the clerk for the jewellery shop. Viktor gestured toward the box, with the double silver ring. The clerk congratulated Viktor, of the excellent choice for his girlfriend. Viktor’s smile, became strained. As he paid the clerk.

 

Yuuri’s thoughts whirled and screamed in confusion;  _ *What about this is window shopping!?* *Why is Viktor buying that ring!?* *I liked that ring...* *What girlfriend? Why haven’t Viktor told me!?*... _ .”Yuuriii….” Viktor whispered calmly, as he had pulled Yuuri out of the jewellery shop, and stopped just outside the train station. Yuuri blushed, and nervously looked into Viktor’s blue eyes, deep brown eyes frowned at the blue box held up in Viktor’s hand. “Viktor...im sure your girlfriend will love it...” 

 

Yuuri replied coldly, he couldn’t help become distant and crude. His body felt numb, but when Viktor wrapped Yuuri’s hand firmly around the blue box. Viktor’s voice tethered to accented english;

 

“No girlfriend...I want you to wear this as my future husband...”  Yuuri’s breath hitched in surprise, eyes wide. Yuuri’s earlier worries vanished with the quivering flames that had slowly grown toward Viktor the past few months. A relieved giggle escaped Yuuri’s lips as he tilted closer to Viktor; “Yes...I’d like that Viktor...”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah oh...I actually wrote this...blame episode 9 last scenes for this idea truthfully!


End file.
